1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mammography apparatus which performs imaging by an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector by compressing a breast with a compression paddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mammography apparatuses are radiographic apparatuses exclusively for breasts, which compress breasts placed on an imaging table by a compression paddle to spread out mammary gland, and obtain two-dimensional images. Mammary glands in breasts have a structure of branching out in a three-dimensional manner and connected to lobulus. Therefore, when breasts are imaged without compression, many mammary glands overlap each other, and accurate evaluation cannot be performed. Therefore, breasts are compressed to be thinned and spread out, thereby overlapping of mammary glands is reduced, and X-ray imaging by a lower dose is enabled.
In imaging by using a mammography apparatus, breast being an imaging object must be fixed with respect to the mammography apparatus together with the patient's body, as in other modality imaging methods. Therefore, conventional mammography apparatuses have a structure in which cylindrical grips (also referred to as handles) are fixed on seats in two or more positions in a column portion of a rotation arm, in a state of being slightly spaced from the arm. The patient steadily holds the grips in the above state by grasping the grips by the patient's fingers, and brings one's body close to the arm. Thereby, the patient can steadily fix one's body and breast with respect to the mammography apparatus.
However, when the patient holds the grips with strength in one's arms, the patient's arm muscles and pectoral muscles are strongly tensed, and there is caused a situation in which the patient's breast cannot be properly spread out. Further, there are cases where the patient's feels pain by compression, in the state where the patient's pectoral muscles or the like are strongly tensed.